


Чернобыль (драбблы с тамблера)

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Suicide, Gen, secretly flirting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: драбблы с тамблера





	1. Глава 1, в которой Борис забирает к себе кошку Валерия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [chernobyl tumblings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165741) by [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/pseuds/More_night). 



> Бета: Просто_Даша

Шарков подходит к Борису, ступая по голубой ковровой дорожке кремлевского коридора мягко и совершенно беззвучно.  
— Вы уже слышали?  
— Что именно, товарищ Шарков?  
— Валерий Легасов скончался. Повесился, вчера, рано утром.  
Борис переваривает новости.  
— Врачи сказали, что это произошло где-то в полвторого ночи и как раз 26-го апреля. Можете поверить в такое совпадение?  
Борис чувствует, как горло ему сжимает невидимая петля, но слова каким-то образом умудряются вырваться наружу, потому что иначе нельзя.  
— Странно, — говорит он, — очень странно.  
— Вы знали о его планах?  
— Конечно, нет. После судебного разбирательства в Чернобыле я ни разу не разговаривал с Легасовым. О чем вам хорошо известно.  
Остаток дня Борис проводит, разрываемый чувствами яростного горя и триумфальной радости победителя. Горюет он, потому что Валера был единственным хорошим человеком в его окружении. Радуется оттого, что правда наконец-то выйдет наружу: еще вчера большинство людей понятия не имели о том, кем был Валерий Легасов, а теперь о нем будут знать все.  
У Шаркова не получится долго скрывать самоубийство Валерия от газетчиков — от работников «Гласности» так уж точно.  
Он отправляется в квартиру Валерия, все равно ему больше нечего терять, не правда ли? У двери мается один-единственный охранник. При виде Бориса он быстро ретируется, даже не осмелившись встретиться взглядом с представителем ЦК. Внутри ничего не изменилось, словно Валерий Легасов минуту назад вышел за сигаретами: кровать застелена, посуда вымыта.  
На кухне лежит веревка, ее уже сняли с потолка. В Борисе растет непреодолимое желание пробить кулаком одну из этих бумажных стен, ему хочется кричать, ругаться, нарваться на драку — хоть это и совершенно бесполезно, но, возможно, принесло бы облегчение, чувство собственной значимости и силы.  
Естественно, ничего из этого Борис не делает. Кот Валерия Саша трется о ногу, округлив пушистую спину. В те беспросветные дни после катастрофы в Чернобыле они стали настолько хорошо ладить, что к середине лета Валера рассказал ему о своем коте, за которым приглядывали соседи, пока он работал в шаге от смертоносной электростанции.  
Борис берет кота на руки. Саша, привычное к ласкам, отзывчивое животное, цепляется когтями за воротник пальто и тычется мордой прямо ему в щеку. Одному Богу известно, что они сделают с котом. Выбросят на улицу? Оставят у соседей, если повезет?  
Уже знакомое по Чернобылю ощущение вновь посещает Бориса: он знает, как нужно поступить. Из квартиры Валеры он уходит вместе с его котом, а тот не возражает, словно только этого и ждал.


	2. Глава 2, в которой Валерию приходится вести неловкий разговор с Горбачевым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Действие происходит во время четвертого эпизода._

В их рабочем вагончике звонит телефон, и Валерий, не раздумывая и даже не положив ручку на стол, снимает трубку.  
Должно быть, Тараканов звонит:  
– Да?  
Тишина.  
Это не Тараканов.  
– Профессор Легасов?  
Валерий обращается в свинец, твердый и холодный.  
– Товарищ генеральный секретарь.  
На другом конце комнаты Борис крепко спит в кресле, вытянув ноги и укрывшись форменной курткой, он так устал, что даже звонок его не разбудил. Помощи ждать не от кого. Ладно… теперь-то что?  
– Почему вы взяли трубку?  
– Я… я думал… – он прочистил горло. Не помогло. – Я ждал звонка от товарища Тараканова. Не думал, что…  
– Где заместитель председателя Щербина? – Вопрос обернут в сталь. Прошло меньше сорока восьми часов с приступа ярости у Бориса. В их вагончике до сих пор нет второго телефона.  
Сказать, что он спит? Нет, только не спит. Они же должны трудиться непрестанно, сон слишком большая роскошь, не могут они спать, даже если им, черт возьми, практически не удается сомкнуть глаз. И, конечно же, Горбачеву понадобилось позвонить именно сейчас, в один из тех редких часов отдыха, что Борис смог выкроить для себя в этот день. Валерий еще раз смотрит в сторону Бориса, проверяя, не проснулся ли тот, а затем вспоминает один их разговор. 

_– Хотите понять, как лгать? – с усмешкой спрашивает Борис._  
_– Да! Героическое руководство Совета Министров, смелые указания…_  
_– Говорите им то, что они хотят услышать, – мягко прерывает его Борис. – Попробуйте представить у себя в голове, чтобы они хотели увидеть, и опишите эту картину._  
_– Откуда мне знать, что им нужно? Их надежды отличаются от моих. Я же надеюсь, что мы…– он замолкает и мысленно продолжает: «Что они не умрут? Так они умрут, это совершенно точно. Что не будут сильно страдать перед смертью? Так они будут, правда, не так сильно, как он себе представляет»._  
_Борис вздыхает и несколько раздраженно говорит:_  
_– Что ж, вы еще научитесь._

Валерию в данный момент остается лишь рассчитывать на то, что он хорошо освоил эту науку.  
– Товарищ Щербина занят. Руководит отбором людей для очистки наиболее открытых участков крыши.  
Первая, самая простая ложь о том, что Борис занят, дается легко. Остальное же сказать получается с трудом. Надо приложить усилия, чтобы не остановиться на слове «люди» (ведь они живые, дышащие существа, со своими радостями, горестями и привязанностями), не запнуться на эвфемистическом «наиболее открытый участок» (место, которое способно за 90 секунд высосать из вас всю жизнь, словно колдуны или призраки из детских сказок).  
В трубке молчание.  
– Понятно. – Пауза. – Передайте ему, пусть свяжется с секретариатом, когда вернется.  
– Конеч…  
Связь обрывается.  
Валерий громко выдыхает, решительно откидывается назад и достает сигарету из пачки.  
– Вот видишь? У тебя уже получается довольно неплохо.  
Валерий резко вскакивает с потертого оранжевого дивана и, наклоняясь за упавшей сигаретой, спрашивает у Щербины, чей голос его так напугал:  
– Ты не спал все это время?  
– Сам не знаю, – бормочет тот. Он поднимается и сразу же хватается за бутылку водки.  
Будучи не вполне уверен, что здесь можно свободно говорить, Валерий машет рукой в сторону телефона. Борис понимает, что он хочет спросить.  
_– Ты ему перезвонишь?_  
Борис одаривает Валерия мимолетной улыбкой – той, что располагает к себе больше, чем ухмылка во все тридцать два зуба. Он медленно кивает, снимает очки и тянется к телефону.  
Хмурясь, Валерий жестом указывает на дверь. Он может уйти из вагончика, оставить Бориса одного, нелегкий ему предстоит разговор. Борис качает головой: не надо. А потом он на мгновение замирает. Взгляд становится жестче, спина прямей, выражение лица нечитаемое, он словно бы обретает объем и силу. И пока в трубке слышатся гудки, Борис не сводит с Валерия глаз. _Видишь, вот так это делается._  
– Вы звонили, товарищ генеральный секретарь? – Удар сердца, еще один долгий удар сердца. – Я глубоко сожалею о своей несдержанности, которая была вызвана недопониманием с моей стороны. Конечно, я осознаю, в чем состоит долг премьера Рижкова перед советом и страной.  
Валерий курит, смотрит на Бориса, все смотрит и смотрит. Не странно ли, что он восхищается такой вещью, как ложь?  
И решает, что ничего странного в этом нет.


	3. Глава 3, в которой Борис проявляет немного заботы о Валерии во время второго эпизода

Валерий наматывает уже не первый круг по своему номеру в отеле «Полесье». Мысли о том, сколько всего нужно и должно быть сделано и как мало он на самом деле может, все никак не дают ему успокоиться. Окна комнаты выходят на юг, здание электростанции отсюда не видно, разглядеть удается только темный кусочек ночного неба, да и то без звезд, потому что их скрывает дым от пожара. Обманчивое спокойствие и тишина этого места выглядят изощренной насмешкой над неистовой сумятицей, что творится у него в голове.   
Выкурив полпачки сигарет, он наконец-то находит в себе силы сесть на диван, прихватив с тумбочки стопку листов и дешевую шариковую ручку. Ему здесь всего не хватает: надо будет привезти тетради, справочники, копии чертежей и схем. А пока он делает расчеты исходя из того, что помнит из спецификации РБМК реактора. Предположим, что твэлы до сих пор инициируют ядерный распад. Также предположим, что около пяти процентов топлива сгорело при первом взрыве и что из-за огня прямой доступ к реактору с воздуха перекрыт…   
Стук в дверь сильно его пугает, а следом доносится требовательное:  
– Легасов.  
Он открывает дверь. У порога стоит Борис Щербина. Строгий взгляд товарища заместителя лишь самую малость утратил прежнюю холодность.   
– Двести тонн бора и триста тонн песка подвезут из Киева через пару часов. И в два раза больше прибудет завтра к обеду.   
Валерий рассеянно кивает.  
– Предварительные расчеты показали, что нам понадобится не 5000, а 5600 тонн. Еще нужны вертолёты, свинцовые экраны для обшивки корпусов и йодид калия в таблетках для всех без исключения.   
На скулах у Щербины проступают желваки. Валерий все еще плохо понимает, о чем ему обязательно докладывать Щербине, а чего говорить не следует.  
– Вы ели? – вдруг спрашивает товарищ заместитель председателя.   
Ел? Нет, Валерий и думать о еде забыл: ему кажется нереальным, что он все еще дышит.   
– Продукты здесь в отеле и во всей Припяти… отравлены радиацией. – В радиусе сорока — пятидесяти километров ничего нельзя употреблять в пищу.   
Откуда-то из недр широкого пальто Щербины появляется упаковка с армейским пайком.   
– Килька и каша. Люди Пикалова привезли это сегодня с собой. Еще не должно быть заражено. – Щербины кивает на дверь слева от них. – Завтра в шесть утра постучите в 612 номер. Будем говорить с Москвой.   
– Хорошо, – отстраненно говорит Валерий, паек все еще у него в руках. И в следующую секунду Щербины уже нет рядом, полы его пальто развеваются, пока он идет по коридору.

**Author's Note:**

> С любовью, для Goide!


End file.
